


Halloween, 5:30 pm

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: That One Building [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thor helmet and a bowl of candy on the front stoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween, 5:30 pm

Halloween rolls around in no time, and the air has gotten crisp in Brooklyn. 

Leaves have changed colors, falling to the sidewalks, and Steve loves it. It’s not too cold, and it’s not blazing hot, and he can sit on the front stoop of their building with a giant bowl of candy to hand out to passing trick-or-treaters in the late afternoon sun. 

Big chain stores now sell Avengers costumes, so it was easy for Steve to find Thor’s helmet. 

“That’s not a real costume,” Tony says as he walks up. 

“I don’t need one,” Steve says. “I’m gonna hand out candy for another hour, and then go watch the Twilight Zone marathon on the Sci-Fi channel.” 

“You’re actually not,” Tony tells him. “C’mon. Halloween party at the Tower.” 

Steve doesn’t get a chance to answer him before another group of kids dashes up, yelling and giggling. 

“Trick-or-treat!” 

Steve lights up and moves Tony aside. “Hey! Look at you guys! We got Batman, we got Darth Vader, and Rey and Finn. You guys look great!” He drops a healthy handful of candy into each pillowcase, and the kids yell their thank-you’s and then dash off, their chaperone grinning appreciatively before moving on. 

“You’re coming to my party,” Tony says. “You owe me.” 

“Seriously?” Steve asks. 

“Yep.” 

Steve sighs heavily, before two more kids walk up. 

The girl is around eleven, and dressed up as Captain America. Her curly dark hair tucked under the helmet, and her small hands gripping a cloth shopping bag. Her little brother is around four, and his Iron Man costume is a little big, but he wears it proudly. 

Tony grins widely. “Hi, guys.” 

“Iron Man!” the little boy says. 

“High-five, Iron Man,” Tony says, holding up a palm for him to slap, which the kid does, excitedly. 

The girl looks at Steve with wide eyes. “Are you the really real Captain America?” 

Steve shrugs, sheepishly, and doesn’t get to respond before the little girl is hugging him tightly. 

He frowns, and pats her back. 

The girl pulls back and smiles. “You saved our mommy in New York when the aliens came. She was in the bank and she saw you fight them.” 

Tony grins and pats Steve on the shoulder. “He did a good job that day, huh?” 

“Thank you,” the girl says, smiling and wiping at her eyes quickly. 

Steve grins a little. He doesn’t know how to address this. He didn’t know how during the war when they were liberating towns from the Nazis, and he sure as hell doesn’t know how to now. “Lemme get you guys your candy, huh?” 

“And a picture,” Tony adds. “Let’s take a picture, huh? What are your names?” 

The girl smiles. “I’m Tamika, and this is Bart.” 

Bart lights up. “Mr. Iron Man, I wanna be like you when I’m grown up!” 

“Lofty goals, my friend, but I think you can do it,” Tony tells him. “Tamika, you got a phone?” 

She nods, and fumbles a little with her bag, pulling her phone out. Tony takes it, and manages to get the four of them huddled in for a selfie, snapping a few copies. He sends a few to himself, and a couple to Pepper for good measure from the girl’s phone before handing it back. 

“You guys have a good night, and be safe,” Steve tells them, waving to them as they head off. 

Tony shakes his head. “So? You coming?” 

“Tony-” 

“Come on. Zondra will be there.” 

“How the hell does everyone know about that?” Steve snaps. 

“Language.” 

Steve groans. 

“So you’re coming.” 

“Fine. But only for a little while, and I get to pick out my costume.” 

“Deal.”


End file.
